The Ranger Chronicles - Book 1: The New Apprentice
by Forte the Ranger
Summary: Will accidentally publishes a book about the secrets of the Ranger Corps, and ends up having to take on a new apprentice, a child named Henry (who worships the book like The Bible) because of it. Rated T for non-graphic violence and some coarse language.
1. Prologue

"You did what!?"

Halt stared furiously at Will. Halt, normally so brooding and serious, looked to Will like he was going insane. "You let the book get out to the public?!"

Will had, earlier that season, published a book about the ways and secrets of the Ranger Corps to the the corps library in honour of the first girl to join them. Now, it seemed, it had somehow gotten out into the public.

"All of our ways, all of our secrets that we've been building up for centuries, and you've ruined them!", Halt said, (even though he was seething, Halt never yelled) turning around and walking into the next room of his office. "Our enemies will know our ways, they'll know how to defeat us!"

Will ran to keep up with the grizzled former ranger. Halt whipped around and came nose to nose with Will, and Will saw Halt's golden oak leaf necklace, glinting at him. He's still unhappy that Crowley retired him, he thought. "This may be your biggest blunder yet." Halt said. Will started to say something, but Halt cut him off before he had the chance. "I suggest you go and bring it back now."

Will walked away, thinking as he walked back down the stairs from Halt's office, out of the castle and back towards the village.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Ranger's Apprentice. (Well, that's kind of obvious...)

* * *

A young boy was walking around in the Redmont library. The boy, scrawny and small, was gazing up in awe at the massive bookshelves towering above him. The boy was named Henry. He had short, yet flaming red hair and blazing green eyes that unsettled people when their eyes happened to lock with his.

Henry was generally a quiet boy, and he only opened up around his parents, Jenny, the King's personal chef, and George, the best lawyer in Araluen. When he was around them, he always had something new to say. Henry only had one friend: William, who was the son of the warrior, Horace and the Queen, Cassandra. William had boasted that his parents knew the famed ranger legend Will Treaty, and that was who he was named after. Henry, of course, didn't believe this, but being only five at the time, he hadn't judged and they had become fast friends. The problem was, William was the prince of Araluen, but Henry was a common boy. His rank was slightly higher than the farmer's children, but he still wasn't royalty, so he couldn't spend much time with William.

Henry suddenly walked right into a wall. He hadn't realized that while he was thinking, he had transgressed the entire library and was now facing a door marked 'Librarians only'. Henry knew that if he didn't explore what was behind that door, he would explode. Turning so his back was against the door, he looked around the massive library to make sure no one was watching. Then slowly, silently, he opened the door and slipped inside. Only, someone had been watching, hiding in his mottled green cloak with his cowl pulled far over his face.

After Henry had slipped inside and closed the door behind him, he looked around the room. It was dimly lit, with no windows. The room smelled musty, like no one had been inside for hundreds of years. A small bookshelf stood against the opposite wall, with half a dozen dusty books stacked haphazardly on the top shelf. Henry took the top one off the pile, the one that looked the newest. He blew the dust off of it, and then dropped it and jumped back when he saw the title of the book and its author. 'The Secrets of The Ranger Corps', by Will Treaty.

Henry hadn't even heard the door open, but all the same, he heard the cold voice behind him.

"I believe this area is for librarians only…"

* * *

Well, there you go. Chapter one.

Reviews, follows and favourites are always appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Henry whipped around to face a Ranger, who was surprisingly small. All the same, he looked fearsome with his massive longbow. Henry could also see the Ranger's two knives just in sight beneath his cloak. The Ranger's face was in shadow, thanks the hood pulled over his face. "All I want is that book." the Ranger said, in a slightly less dangerous voice. "H-h-here, take it s-s-sir!" the boy said, stuttering in fear as he picked the book up again and gave it to the Ranger. The Ranger didn't say anything, just looked at Henry for a long moment. Suddenly, he slid out the door, so fast that Henry just barely saw him.

The Ranger had intrigued Henry, and all of a sudden, he wanted to get that book back. He tried to slink out the door the way the Ranger had, but it squeaked. _The door hadn't squeaked when the Ranger had opened it_, Henry thought. He walked out of the room and closed the squeaking door behind him. He looked around the massive library once more, and saw no one but the old librarian, sleeping at his desk. Henry's shoulders sunk and he sighed. He'd never find the book now. But suddenly, he saw a flash of green going out the open double doors. "Ah ha!" Henry said, quietly, and started to run after the Ranger.

Outside, the Ranger was no longer hiding himself. He was walking towards the forest as so not to be noticed. Henry followed behind, about 20 meters behind, so the Ranger wouldn't notice. They made their way into the forest, and finally came to a little cabin. The Ranger went inside, stayed for a few minutes, then came out again. Henry hurriedly went behind a tree and stayed completely silent as the Ranger went past, muttering about little boys and firewood. _Now's my chance_, thought Henry, as he ran quietly into the cabin.

Henry had no time to take in the interior of the cabin, because he knew the Ranger could be back any second. All he saw was the book sitting on a table right in front of him. He grabbed the book. He peeked out the door to make sure the Ranger hadn't come back. He became satisfied, and slunk away, back to his parents house. Once again, he had thought no one was watching. Once again, he was wrong.


End file.
